


Touko Fukawa's Latest Gambit

by PUNishing_Angel



Series: School Life of Mutual Wetting [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Omorashi, One-Sided Attraction, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNishing_Angel/pseuds/PUNishing_Angel
Summary: Touko has thought of a new way to get Byakuya to notice her.





	Touko Fukawa's Latest Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> My piss fic debut. Hope you enjoy!

When one talked to Touko Fukawa, her unrequited crush on Byakuya Togami was bound to come up at some point or another. Touko was simply obsessed with her Master – he was her everything. Of course, it had to be said that Byakuya didn't feel the same way, and every interaction with her would lead to the repulsed heir swatting her off. Anyone who went out of their way to befriend Touko would sometimes tell her that she was "too good for that asshole", or something to that effect, but unfortunately, Touko never took that advice to heart, and continued her pursuit of Byakuya's love day after day.

In a lull in writing her latest novel, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy could be found in her room, her mind sidetracked to Byakuya. She knew she'd live to regret having a blond glasses-wearing love interest – she'd never be able to concentrate for a second when it came to describing him! Her thoughts, having turned to Byakuya, turned to how she could woo him. She'd gotten an idea into her head that to make him love her, she'd have to make him feel even more superior to her. Compliments were out, though, as he already knew how perfect he was. 

So there was another option – make herself seem to be less in front of him. Humiliate herself. But how? She looked around, and came across some spare water bottles on the other side of the room. It was then, that the plan hatched in her head... Was there something wrong with her, she thought? No. She quelled the thought in her head. She had to do this. For Byakuya...

\---

She drank far more than she should have the next day. Almost until she was ill, she downed bottle after bottle. This was for Byakuya, and she had to. If she ever had doubts, she would think of him, holding her, loving her unconditionally. Satisfied that she had had enough, she headed off to the library, which doubled as both a regular haunt and a place she knew her White Knight would visit at some point.

An hour or so passed, and Touko was slowly being hit by the need to pee. A twinge in her bladder turned slowly into an urge, that was screaming louder and louder at her. It didn't help that she'd specifically chosen something informational, with various diagrams of waterfalls, just to make her want to pee more. But maybe it was too much for her... Time dragged on and on, and still no sign of her Master. Touko found herself gripping herself in her seat, trying not to let anything out just yet. Her bladder was aching when at last her salvation came.

Byakuya Togami made his entrance, taking long strides to a desk separate from Touko. He seemed to be going over papers of some sort. But, at least he was here and Touko could pull off everything she'd planned... Touko, subtly holding herself, shuffled her way towards her target. Either he hadn't noticed her yet, or he was ignoring her; either option would be par for the course for him. 

"Byakuya-samaaa..." Her voice came out rather shakier, given the volumes she was holding in... 

"Fukawa, leave." Byakuya didn't even look at her.

"Aah... Byakuya-sama! Byakuya-sama, look!" Taking her hands off herself, she lifted her long skirt and squatted down slightly, which gave him full view of her panties. 

And just in time too. A hissing noise seemed to ring through the room, as Touko's bladder finally emptied itself in front of her crush. The torrent of piss rushing out of her quickly soaked through her panties and streamed out to the floor, wetting the ground in front of her. This continued for a solid minute, all while Byakuya looked at the poor, deluded girl dumbfounded. As she finished, she was breathing heavily, as the sight of Byakuya watching her do this meant she wasn't just wet from pee...

"Byakuya-sama, look at your dirty girl, who pissed herself right in front of you! You have to take me now, right? Right?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Byakuya picked up his papers and took his leave to his room. It hadn't worked... Doing that in front of Byakuya-sama... It hadn't worked... What could Touko do now? Maybe, she'd have to step up her game...

\---

Touko's attempts to "impress" Byakuya became slowly and surely more depraved, and even wetter.

"Byakuya-sama, here they are! The panties I just soaked right here! They're my gift to you! To show my love!"

"Byakuya-sama, your dirty bitch is sitting right in the puddle she made! This way, you'll love me back!"

"Byakuya-sama, look! I'm wearing a diaper because this filthy, filthy girl just can't hold her piss in! Haaaaa... I'm wetting it now!"

Every time Byakuya, disgusted, just left the vicinity. Touko had done it now. She'd defiled herself so much that her Master would never love her now! Face it, Touko, he never loved you anyway... Wake up... Wake up... Wake up...

\---

Touko stirred.

Her eyes readjusted to being not back at Hope's Peak, but at a too-small-for-two bed in the ruins of Towa City. Her senses led her to the light, the close proximity of Komaru Naegi in the bed next to her, the twittering of one of the few birds that had survived the Tragedy... and a feeling of wet fabric on her.

Oh. Oh no.

Throwing the sheets off her, Touko confirmed her fears. She'd wet the bed, so much it had soaked the sheets and even gotten on Komaru. Komaru would hate her now, after she'd humiliated herself. Touko nudged her... friend... attempting to wake her up.

"Omaru... Omaru... Wake up..."

Komaru slowly came to, smiling back at Touko. "Ah, good morning, Touko-cha--" Her face froze, and she looked down in similar horror to Touko.

"Oh my god, Touko-chan! I'm sorry... I must have wet the bed. It's okay, I'll be able to wash the sheets and your clothes. This doesn't usually happen..."

As Komaru ran off in a panic, Touko laughed a little to herself. Heh... She'd gotten away with it. And she'd sort of enjoyed it. On top of it, she'd discovered a little quirk of Komaru's... Overall, a good night.


End file.
